Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and device using impedance for the detection of fluid (e.g., blood) bleeding such as pericardial effusion, retroperitoneal effusion, etc.
Background Information
Radiofrequency ablation (RF ablation) or other invasive cardiac procedures which involve operation within the cardiac chambers, coronary arteries or the heart's venous anatomy have saved many lives. These procedures often involve percutaneous access into the cardiac chambers or epicardial arterial or venous vessels. Catheter, pacing lead, sheath, or other types of device manipulations frequently are performed as key parts of these procedures. Example of this include balloon angioplasty or stent placement. Often, catheter access to the femoral artery is needed to enable access to the heart of elsewhere in the body.
A rare but potentially dangerous complication of these and similar procedures is inadvertent perforation of a cardiac chamber or an epicardial vessel. Retroperitoneal bleeding, arteriovenous fistula, pseudoaneurysms, and hematoma formation is also possible at the site of the insertion of the catheter into the femoral or other artery or vein. Perforations of a cardiac chamber or an epicardial vessel may lead to accumulation of blood (or other fluids) in the pericardial space or sac. This condition is referred to pericardial effusion. Cardiac tamponade is the patho-physiologic state wherein accumulation of blood or other fluid in the pericardial space or sac leads to impaired filling of the heart and a secondary decrease in cardiac output and consequential hemodynamic derangement. It is not unusual in clinical procedures for the onset of perforation to be heralded by the onset of hemodynamic derangements such as drop in blood pressure. In such cases it is frequently only at that time that the presence of a perforation is recognized. Much time may have elapsed between the creation of a perforation and the subsequent accumulation of enough blood or fluid to create a hemodynamically-significant pericardial effusion or tamponade. Of critical clinical significance is that early detection of such perforation may allow the operator to implement interventions (for example discontinuation of peri-operative anticoagulation) that would mitigate the untoward consequences of pericardial effusion.
Retroperitoneal bleeding, arteriovenous fistulae, or hematomas may lead to hemotoma formation, pain, blood loss, shock, or death. Its detection is frequently only noted after hypotension or other symptoms are noted. There may be no other signs associated with bleeding. As in the case of a pericardial effusion prompt recognition offers the opportunity for potentially lifesaving intervention. Another frequent complication of such procedures involves development of blood clots (“thrombosis”) within the body of the sheath. These clots may travel (“embolize”) via the circulation and lead to necrosis or ischemia of tissue subserved by these blood vessels.
It follows that a method and device which could more rapidly detect the presence of pericardial or retroperitoneal bleeding, aretriovenous fistula, or hematoma, prior to the onset of symptoms, is highly desirable. Rapid detection of such bleeding or fluid accumulation can lead to more timely management—such as aborting the procedure or reversal of the patient's anticoagulation response during such cardiac procedures.